


Quaratined

by RunAwayForEternity



Series: The Misadventures of Modern Day Magic [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Oneshot, Potions Accident, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Supernatural Elements, but it might be a series, hueningkai is only mentioned im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunAwayForEternity/pseuds/RunAwayForEternity
Summary: Going to school in a university for witches and wizards sounds like it would be a lot of fun, wouldn't it? And no, its not the typical harry potter setting you are probably thinking about. Actually, ok, maybe a little bit. Except, its your typical modern day with just a few more extracurriculars available and maybe some more unconventional odd job opportunities.If you asked beomgyu, or any of his other friends, he would tell you that attending university is your usual boring and tedious part of everyday life. It's ordinary and not as exciting as you would imagine.Until one day an aphrodisiac potion goes wrong, and suddenly his entire dorm building is forced into quarantine, locked in from the outside world, all breathing the contaminated air together.No one is allowed to enter. And no one is allowed to leave.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: The Misadventures of Modern Day Magic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929073
Comments: 25
Kudos: 250





	Quaratined

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:  
> This fic is not for the faint of heart! It contains a dorm filled with toxic aphrodisiac potion fumes, and two people who have been pining after each other for way too long. Please read at your own risk. 
> 
> Note: None of the characters are related to the real life idols. This was purely for fun and writing purposes only.

Beomgyu sighed, doodling on his notebook while the professor droned on and on about the importance of finishing through with a transfiguration spell otherwise you would be stuck as some weird half human half animal hybrid. He was bored out of his skull while some other students in their lecture giggled at that thought. 

Transfiguration wasn't even beomgyu’s specialty, so he doesn't know why he has to learn this anyways. He was a tattooist, and no not the normal kind. 

Beomgyu can draw very well, and so he has the ability to channel his magic through his art. Which means he is able to tattoo artwork onto other people and enhance their abilities. The magic lasts a while before wearing off, and the tattoo will gradually disappear on their skin. 

For example, if he tattoos a symbol of strength on a person, his magic will grant them the ability to enhance their physical strength, or mental strength, or anything that beomgyu wants. People come crawling to him and begging for help, just a little pick-me-up, asking for beomgyu to scroll an image or a symbol into their skin. 

Don't get beomgyu wrong though. His magic was not the same as a rune caster. That was soobins specialty. Soobin can form any rune or charm he wants and embed it on anything or anyone. Soobin’s runes were legitimately a spell that lasted as long as soobin was casting them. 

Beomgyu and soobin were both similar in their magical abilities, but the technicalities behind how each one works was completely different. 

However, their similarity in magic is also the reason why they were assigned as roommates in the dorms ever since university started. The magical academy they all go to is very strict with using magic against each other, and so they try to pair roommates up based on ability and type in order to avoid cases of bullying. You wouldn't want someone who can cast runes on another person who has the ability to absorb magic. That's just mean. 

"Hey! Pay attention," someone hissed at beomgyu from his left. Beomgyu rolled his eyes, glancing over at the annoying voice. 

"Mind your own business Kang," he whispered harshly. 

"You _are_ my business," Kang Taehyun said. Beomgyu pretended not to notice his heart beat a little bit at that. "We are partners for the upcoming transfiguration test, and I don't want you turning me into something horrifying." 

Beomgyu snorted, finally giving Kang Taehyun his undivided attention. He rested his hand against his cheek, fixing his messy black hair so that it wasn't in his eyes. He looked at taehyun with lidded eyes, a smirk on his face. 

"That doesn't sound half bad. I would be doing you a favor," he drawled. Taehyun squinted his eyes in irritation at that, then chose to ignore beomgyu and pay attention to the professor again. 

Beomgyu stared at taehyun a few seconds more, maybe longer than was necessary, and then went back to his drawings. 

Kang Taehyun, the super popular redhead in their year of university. He was a spellsinger, meaning he could produce magic through intonation, song, or verse. He was extremely intelligent, always aiming for the best grades. Everybody loved him, and not because he enchanted them with his voice. He was generally a nice guy all around. He was friendly to everybody who approached him, a big help to the professors, and always went above and beyond what was required of him. 

You would expect him to do something predictable, like major in music of some kind right? Wrong. 

Despite being a spellsinger, he actually preferred to be part of the athletic majors. He played soccer, and was one of the best on their school's team. He competed in boxing matches, and was also big on weight training and running. You rarely heard him singing or using his magic, much to the dismay of many students and professors. 

Unfortunately, he and beomgyu aren't exactly friends, but they aren't enemies either. They kind of irritate each other on a basic level. This is because last year taehyun tried to recruit beomgyu on the soccer team, and beomgyu flat out refused (in a somewhat rude manner, he has to admit), and that pissed taehyun off. They have been walking on eggshells with each other ever since. 

A lot of things about taehyun frustrate beomgyu. But one thing he does have to agree on with the other boy is that you should be able to choose what you want to do in life despite what type of magic user you are. Taehyun wants to do something athletic instead of singing. Beomgyu gets that. Meanwhile, beomgyu wants to work on music despite being good at art. Everyone expects him to open up a shop later and spend his days scrawling spells all over everyone's skin for money. The thought of that just makes him nauseous, personally. 

"Ok class, that's all for today. You may be dismissed," their professor announced, and beomgyu let out a sigh of relief. 

"Thank God," he grumbled, packing up his notes and throwing them in his bag. He scraped back his chair with a loud screech and looked to his left. He couldn't help it.

Taehyun's side profile was definitely attractive, and beomgyu was itching for his colored pencils and sketchbook to draw him immediately. He could just see it now: he would need his reds and maybe a few browns to get his hair just right, and definitely some white and yellow for the highlights from the afternoon sun peeking in through their classroom windows and making more defined shadows across his skin. Taehyun was currently looking down at his phone, typing away at it and not noticing beomgyu admiring him. His eye lashes were downcasted, and he had on that whole warm summer glow vibe, probably from being outdoors for his sports. 

"Texting in class, now that's not very scholarly of you," beomgyu taunted, aiming to get taehyun's attention. It worked.

Taehyun looked up, his face showing a slight look of confusion. "Class is over dumbass, and I'm texting kai." 

Ah yes, their other friend involved in their small makeshift weird circle of friends. Beomgyu has to admit, all five of them somehow always end up migrating to each other despite not being really close. He doesn't really know why that is, but he much prefers their company over the rest of the student body. And yes, that includes the annoying taehyun and his loud but energetic roommate huening kai. 

Hueningkai was a Null mage, meaning he has innate immunity to magic and could cancel out the effects of anyone's spells. But there's a catch, he can only do it on magic that is aimed directly at him, not other people. And he is still vulnerable to magic from potions or other things that he directly ingests or inhales into his body. He's working on expanding and broadening his magic with another professor, but until then his magic only works on himself. He is the perfect roommate for taehyun, since taehyun's spellsinger abilities won't work on him. Not that taehyun would ever use his singing against someone in an inhumane manner, but the dean of students is very strict when it comes to his students and you can never be too sure. 

Which is why yeonjun, their dorm's fourth floor resident advisor (RA for short), gets his own room. It's not that he did anything bad, quite the opposite since he's the best RA in the building, it's just that it's not safe for him to be around other students in a close proximity. Yeonjun is an enchanter, meaning everything about him is enchanting. He is able to charm people and affect the mind as well as cast illusions. His voice makes even the teachers flush at the sound, his eyes can draw in even the grumpiest of people, and his looks are killer. Yeonjun basically exudes sex and your wildest fantasies, unintentionally of course. So you can imagine pairing him up with someone as a roommate would be extremely difficult. It wouldn't be safe for yeonjun at all. He would have to watch himself around the clock in case his roommate decides to jump him or something. And yeonjun has a nasty temper when provoked, so that wouldn't be good. 

However, there is a way around yeonjuns magic. Naturally, someone like kai could be next to him without getting affected at all. But he’s younger than yeonjun and came a few years too late, and so kai got partnered with taehyun as a roommate. Next would be soobin. Soobin’s magic is also somewhat similar to yeonjun's. He's skilled enough to create runes and charms to also enchant people, except his spells wear off and yeonjun’s is permanent. There is never an “off” button with yeonjun, he just has the ability to decrease the impact or increase it if he wishes to do so. It really depends on his skill, and he is very skilled with his magic, just like soobin. Lastly, someone who isn't attracted to yeonjun or simply loves someone else won't be entranced by his magic. They basically can build a tolerance to where it doesn't work as much on them unless yeonjun really _really_ tries, and he would never do that. 

So it was safe to say that beomgyu, as well as taehyun, kai, and soobin, were probably the only four in the entire university who couldn't give two shits about yeonjun’s attractiveness. Oh, and anyone who was already in love with another. 

"How's kai doing?" Beomgyu asked, standing up and slinging his black bag over his shoulder. He was also wearing a black tshirt with a gray zip up hoodie and black jeans and converse. No, beomgyu is not goth or emo, he just can't be bothered wearing tons of colorful clothes. He's got a few comfy light colored sweaters and shirts, but that's pretty much it. He also knows he might need a haircut soon, but he supposes he could wait a little while longer until it gets really bad. 

"Same old. Super loud and excitable. He's staying at the library until late to practice some of his nullifying magic. He’s determined to advance in skill and be able to expand his immunity onto other people,” taehyun answered, looking back down at his phone and typing away again. 

“Cool, ok bye, see you later i guess,” beomgyu said, obviously done with the conversation and a little annoyed taehyun wasnt giving him much attention. He backed out of the aisle their seats were in and walked out the door. 

Beomgyu completely missed the way taehyun looked up from his phone and watched him leave the room. 

Taehyun sighed, leaning forward to rest his forehead on the desk in front of him. He has about 20 minutes left until he has to go to soccer practice, but honestly he kind of didnt want to go today. 

Beomgyu was so frustrating and highly infuriating.

Ok so its true that taehyun approached beomgyu last year for his soccer team to help recruit new people. 

He happened to be sitting on the bleachers one afternoon in the beginning days of university and noticed two boys goofing around on the field down below. One of them was screaming as he tried to run away from the kickball that was being aimed at him mercilessly. 

Yes, it was beomgyu and soobin casually playing on the field before soccer practice began. Taehyun watched beomgyu with curious eyes, noting how the black haired boy was extremely athletic and very fast. Even faster than taehyun. He obviously must have played sports before coming to university, because there was no way he developed those techniques and footwork from pure luck. 

Soobin on the other hand…

Well, it was very clear that he had no interest in sports whatsoever. Its not like he couldnt be athletic, he certainly had the body for it, its just that he obviously chose not to put in any effort whatsoever. 

Anyways, taehyun was very attracted to the black haired boy, and basically wanted to be closer to him at all costs. So he got up from his spot on the bleachers and approached the two boys, noting how tall soobin was. Then he turned to beomgyu and introduced himself. He tried really hard to ignore the way the sweat trickled down the side of beomgyu’s neck and how flushed his cheeks were from running. 

He asked beomgyu if he was interested in joining the soccer club, and being the charming person that he was, beomgyu basically snorted and told him he would never be caught dead playing soccer. 

Which naturally pissed taehyun off, leading to a snarky retort back which then pissed beomgyu off, and here we are now, over a year later. 

Unfortunately, soobin is the RA for the third floor in their dorms. Which means he was taehyun and hueningkai’s RA, and their rooms were literally down the hall from each other. Which also means that since soobin is beomgyu’s roommate, they were all kind of forced to interact with each other throughout their days of university. 

Which _also_ means that since soobin and yeonjun are both RA’s of their respective floors of the same building, they are in this stupid rivalry wanting to be the best RA in the building. Which means _finally_ we have why all five of them are somewhat friends. 

And even though beomgyu pisses him off sometimes, it doesnt take away the fact that taehyun still kind of maybe sort of likes him. 

Ok, he likes him a hella lot, but you can be rest assured he will deny it if asked. 

Beomgyu just keeps getting more and more attractive. Like, uhm hello? Yum. He first of all has this whole skater boy thing going on, and taehyun is pretty sure he can skateboard since he can do literally anything athletic, which right there is a turn on for him. But also beomgyu is hilarious, even though he tends to have mood swings every now and then. He basically is the energizer of their group, and the whole place honestly does get more lively whenever he decides to show up for their group study sessions. 

Did taehyun also mention how beomgyu is in a band? He plays the guitar, and every friday he goes to perform at the local bar slash club hangout for the university students. Taehyun has a weak spot for music, and yes thats partially because he is a spellsinger and basically has music embedded into his blood, but also mostly because beomgyu is hot as fuck up there on stage creating wonderful music with the rest of his bandmates. He truly does enjoy what he’s doing and you can see it on his face a mile away. 

Lastly, to end this horrible cringey rant that could honestly last for hours on why taehyun was extremely thirsty for 1 (one) boy, was the fact that beomgyu was an artist. Taehyun catches him sketching in his sketchbook from time to time, and he could just watch him forever. Taehyun thinks his hands were really pretty. Was that a thing? To be attracted to someone's hands? Well whatever, he was to beomgyu’s. He had long slender fingers and delicate wrists, and the way he holds his pencils or charcoal was so cute. It was even cuter whenever his hands were a mess. Beomgyu would sometimes show up to class with paint or charcoal splattered on his fingers, and taehyun could tell he must have just finished another piece of artwork before arriving and didnt bother washing it off yet. 

Taehyun wants to see what beomgyu is sketching in that book of his, or even on the canvas papers soobin says he has in their room, but he never shows it to anyone. It's a complete secret, and taehyun was dying to know what they looked like. From what he could tell, soobin doesn't know either. Beomgyu turns them over or covers them whenever he's not in their room, and soobin is too respectful of beomgyu’s privacy to take a peek. Plus the older boy is gone most of the day doing his own club activities and RA stuff, as well as pining and bickering with yeonjun. 

Well, after his daily mental breakdown, taehyun decided to finally get up and gather his things. It was soon time for soccer practice and he had to go change in the locker rooms. 

***

A few hours later, beomgyu sighed in the mirror while styling his hair into a messy, but not _too_ messy look. 

He was completely changed into a new outfit. Gone was the frumpy university student look from earlier. Now he was wearing a skin tight long sleeved black shirt, the sleeves sheer lace while the rest of the shirt was solid. And he was wearing black leather pants made of a matte material and lace up boots to go with it. He also had in his earrings on both ears that he usually rarely wears to class. 

Tonight was friday, which means he and his band was going to play at the local bar and club down the street. It was the usual hangout for the university students to unwind and have a good time without it being too sketchy. Yes there were drinks there, but they werent strong drinks, and the place was very well kept. The owners know how rowdy university students can be, and they try to keep the place safe but fun. Many people are allowed to perform there as well. And it just so happened that beomgyu’s band became so popular that they are now regulars on the busiest night of the week. 

After he deemed his hair styled to his satisfaction, he then brought out the chained belt he borrowed from yeonjun and began weaving it through his pant’s loops and around his waist to finish his look. He could hear voices coming from the doors, meaning the sports teams were finishing up their practices and heading back to the locker rooms to shower and change. 

Yes, beomgyu was getting ready for his night out in the boy’s locker room. He has an explanation for that. 

Apparently, some dumbass in their dorms messed with the thermostat and broke it. He guesses it was that idiot jock Lucas, the ice wizard on the fourth floor, accidentally freezing the pipes to the bathrooms _again._ So in order to hide it from the RAs, especially yeonjun because everyone is scared of angry yeonjun, he turned up the temperature in the entire dorm building to help melt the ice. 

Well, there was a problem to this little theory of his. You see, the pipes froze from his magic and not natural cold temperatures, which means heating up the entire dorm to 100 degrees was not going to do jack shit. So of course, the boiler room basically combusted in the basement from the overexertion of heating the dorms to 100 degrees on top of it being literally like 90 degrees fahrenheit outside already since it was fucking summer….

Anyways, long story short, the air conditioning was not working now and the entire dorm was like a sauna. There is no way beomgyu was getting ready in that heat, he literally would have melted alive, so he was forced to use the university’s locker room (with air conditioning thank you very much), to get ready tonight. 

He chuckled to himself as he continued fussing with the chain belt around his waist. Yeonjun was probably on a rampage right now trying to find Lucas in the dorms so he can whoop his ass. And soobin was currently locating Jungwoo, a fire mage, to see if he could at least help melt away the ice and get the water pipes working again so they could minimally have boiling hot water rather than no water at all. The other floor’s RAs were trying to get the maintenance guys to fix the place before the weekend, otherwise they will all die of heat stroke by the time Monday comes around. 

Not a minute later, a bunch of athletes came crashing through the double doors, yelling and carrying on. Beomgyu just rolled his eyes, getting slightly frustrated that the chain from his belt was not cooperating. 

He heard a couple whistle calls when some of the jocks noticed him standing there at the mirror and sinks, but it was all in good nature really. He knows he looked damn good, so he cant blame them. 

“Hey beomgyu! You looking fine today!” someone called over. It sounded like taeyong, who played on the lacrosse team. 

“Yeah, are you playing tonight?” another person asked. It was probably jaehyun. Wherever taeyong was, jaehyun wasnt too far behind.

“Yep! We’re on tonight at 10pm, you guys coming?” beomgyu called over, huffing at his belt that he was slowly getting pissed at. 

Everyone of course knew who beomgyu and his bandmates were. They were quite popular themselves, so he didnt mind it when people spoke out to him. 

“Yeah, we want to see how haechan and renjun are doing as well! We will be there,” johnny answered. 

Haechan and renjun were two members of their band, both hella vocalists. Beomgyu can sing too, but he prefers to sing the lower background parts to help harmonize with their higher tones. 

“Sounds great!” he gritted out, groaning in frustration as he snapped and started slamming the belt against the sink dramatically. It was caught at the latch and he needed to undo it so he could adjust it more firmly around his hips, otherwise it was going to fall right off. 

He heard a snort next to him at the sink and finally looked up. 

And nearly drooled right then and there. 

Because kang taehyun was currently wrapped in a towel from the waist down and grabbing a shirt to throw over his torso. He obviously just got done showering from practice and was now changing. His red hair was damp and damn, he might be on the small side but he was well toned and very well built. You can tell he keeps his physique up pretty well. Beomgyu wanted to run his hands all over him, memorize every inch of his body, and then commit it to memory so he could draw it. 

Why the hell was taehyun glowing while shirtless? Did he run outside without a shirt on so that his entire body was an even sun-kissed color? 

Oh god, he totally did. All the athletes run outside in the heat, it would make total sense that they would take off their shirts and…

And beomgyu was staring. Too long. 

“What are you laughing at?” beomgyu snarked over, licking his dry lips. Was the thermostat broken in this locker room too? Because it was way too hot in here now. 

“Just wondering why you are beating the shit out of yeonjun’s belt, is all,” taehyun said, walking over to the lockers and turning a corner towards the back. 

Damn, his locker was hidden from view, which means beomgyu cant be a perv and watch him take off his towel and change. 

Sighing he decided not to answer and instead focus on his task. 

Luckily, he was saved from further frustration a moment later. Because haechan bursted through the doors of the locker room, stopping to take a second to look around, and then walked over to beomgyu like he was on a runway. 

“There you are! I got tired of waiting for you! What's taking so long?” haechan exclaimed loudly, not at all embarrassed about how noisy he was. He was confident and acted like he owned the place. 

Haechan was a knotweaver, meaning he had the ability to bind magic inside lengths of knotted rope and release it by cutting them. Each knot is a different form of spell, so you never know what’s going to happen if you accidentally cut one of haechan’s ropes or threads. He was also banned from home economics, particularly the sewing class, because he found it fun to harass Mark and mess with his blankets or whatever they were sewing that week. 

Beomgyu pouted, giving up on the chained belt. “This damn belt is all tangled up and i cant adjust it, please help,” he whined cutely. 

Haechan rolled his eyes at him and hit him playfully in the shoulder. “Quit that cutesy nonsense, you know that doesnt work on me. And its a good thing i'm here, because hello? I'm the best with knots and latches in case you are wondering,” he waved a hand over himself dramatically. 

Then haechan leaned in close and got to work helping beomgyu with his predicament. 

He also wrinkled his nose at the amount of bodies in the locker room and the growing steam from multiple people taking showers. “Ugh, its getting gross in here. We gotta hurry up,” he complained, tugging on beomgyu’s waistband.

It was at this moment that taehyun finished changing, walking around the lockers and pausing at the scene in front of him. Several other boys were also getting changed and talking loudly, stopping him every few feet to talk to him since he was such good friends with them and all, but that wasnt what made him start to get pissed. 

Why the hell was beomgyu’s bandmate super close to him? And why were his hands at beomgyu’s front and waist? 

Taehyun gritted his teeth in irritation. As far as he knew, beomgyu wasnt involved with anyone, and especially not with his band. 

Taehyun schooled his features and walked back to the sinks to fix his hair and maybe yes, eavesdrop on beomgyu’s conversation. 

“Wow, youre right beomgyu, this chain is super annoying, are you sure you want to wear it tonight?” haechan muttered to him, yanking on beomgyu’s pants. He even went to unzip them so that he had more leeway to unlatch it. 

Now, anyone who knew haechan would know that he was pretty shameless. He does anything he wants, and he wasnt sorry for it. There was no shyness when it came to him. So it was completely normal to walk in on him and see some very questionable things. Like for instance, him unzipping a fellow friend’s pants as he basically had his hands on his front. It was all in good nature of course, and he never meant harm by it, but an outsider could misunderstand very fast. 

Luckily for haechan (and not that he cared either way), everyone in the locker room knew him pretty well, and didnt blink an eye at whatever shenanigan he was up to with beomgyu. 

In fact, taeyong noticed haechan after he walked out of his shower and called him over. 

“Haechan! Come here for a second! I need your opinion on what to wear!” he called to the younger boy. 

Haechan looked up from what he was doing, his hands still on beomgyu’s fly and belt. “One second, im busy!” he called back.

“Aw come on! It will take only a second!” taeyong pouted at his locker. “Im debating what to wear for when we go to see you sing tonight!” taeyong called back.

And just like that, he got haechan’s attention. He could never refuse a request for help with fashion. He and johnny were always arguing about who was better at dressing the others in their group of friends. 

“Sorry beomgyu, ill be back in a minute,” he said, and then he was gone. 

Beomgyu sighed, fixing his hair out of his eyes. Haechan literally just left him with his front wide open and the chain belt hanging off his hips towards the ground. 

“Minute my ass. Ugh this sucks,” beomgyu muttered under his breath, deciding to hop up on the countertop and sit there while he waited for haechan to come back. Haechan was notorious for taking forever to choose clothes, needing to pick out the perfect ones. This was going to be a while. 

Beomgyu sat there shamelessly as he leaned back on the countertop. His shirt was halfway up his abdomen, all ruffled and showing skin, and his pants were unzipped and showing the top of his black boxers. The chained belt was rattling against the countertop and hanging off the edge towards the ground. 

Again, he heard another snort, much like the one from before. 

He lolled his head to the side to glare at taehyun. “What’s so funny? Dont you have anything better to do than laugh at my own misery?” he was joking, but he was also pouting from being stuck here in the locker room longer than he wanted. 

Taehyun shrugged his shoulders, turning to face beomgyu and lean against the countertop. He was wearing the shirt he put on earlier and now had on a pair of athletic joggers. His hair was quickly combed through and still damp, but drying quickly. 

“Well, your misery does bring joy to my life,” he replied back. Beomgyu scrunched his nose up and stuck his tongue out at him, ignoring him on purpose. 

“And why exactly are you flashing everyone in the locker room?” taehyun pressed further, wanting beomgyu’s eyes back on him. The horrible feeling of jealousy was still swirling in his veins. 

Beomgyu sighed, giving in. “yeonjun’s belt is shit. It wont unlatch so that i can adjust it around my hips better. Haechan was trying to help, but obviously that jackass got distracted as soon as a fashion emergency showed up. Now im stuck here until he comes back to fix it.” 

Taehyun rolled his eyes, standing up straighter and moving to where beomgyu was on the countertop. “Here, let me help. You both are idiots.” 

Ok, so taehyun feels a little bit better now to know that haechan was just helping him fix his belt, but also he was still irritated that someone had their hands on beomgyu’s waist. 

He stopped in front of beomgyu, planting himself between the older boy’s legs and reached forward to grip his pants and belt. He distinctly avoided eye contact with beomgyu at all cost. His heart was slamming against his chest, and he was afraid of what he was going to do to the poor boy if he gave in to his urges, right here in front of everybody. 

Beomgyu blinked at taehyun as the younger boy wasted no time helping him out, and he continued to lean back lazily on the countertop with a lust-filled look in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. He kept still, letting taehyun do whatever he wanted, touch wherever he wanted if it came to that. Normally he would be on guard (haechan didnt count), but this was taehyun after all. Taehyun could do anything to him, and he wouldnt care. 

Unfortunately, taehyun wasnt giving him eye contact, and that made beomgyu feel disappointed. So he cleverly sat up straighter, spreading his legs to fit taehyun more comfortably between his thighs, and then wrapping his legs around the younger’s waist. 

Taehyun didnt react, or he was just good at pretending. 

“Beomgyu, knock it off, im almost done,” he said, his voice completely calm. 

“Knock what off?” beomgyu said patronizingly, making taehyun look up. 

He sucked in a breath when he made eye contact with beomgyu, and his hands paused at beomgyu’s waistband. Beomgyu moved his face really close, his lips just begging to be destroyed by taehyun’s tongue and teeth. 

“You know what,” taehyun said, this time quieter and slightly out of breath. 

“Hmm?” beomgyu hummed, leaning forward just a little bit more. He was playing dirty, and they both knew it.

In his mind taehyun knew he had to back away, but it would seem his body was a traitor. His hands unconsciously yanked on the flaps of beomgyu’s pants, scooting the boy closer so that they were chest to chest. They were so close that beomgyu could smell the fresh soap coming from taehyun, and he wanted to bury his nose in the crook of his neck so bad, maybe kiss and nip at the skin there and then trail up to his lips. 

He was so lost in his thoughts, in his lust, and in taehyun’s gaze, that he didnt register taehyun’s hands moving down below at his front. 

Pretty soon he heard a click and a zip and then he blinked as taehyun backed away. He looked down, confused and dazed for a second. Then he noticed that his belt was fixed and his zipper back up, all ready to go. 

Taehyun did him a major favor by fixing his pants. 

So why does he feel extremely disheartened now? 

“There you go,” taehyun said, trying to hide the fact that his cheeks were flushed slightly. 

“Thanks,” beomgyu rasped out, his voice dry. He immediately hopped down from the countertop and prepared to get out of there as quickly and casually as possible. 

Taehyun must have thought the same thing, because soon he was grabbing his gym bag and booking it out of there at the speed of light.

Beomgyu heard a sigh at his side, making him jump slightly.

“When are you two going to quit playing this stupid game and just fuck already?” haechan said, pulling his phone out and reading a text he just got. 

“I- thats not what was happening- we just-” beomgyu stuttered, then snapped his mouth shut, understanding he was just making the situation worse for himself. 

“Uh-huh,” haechan said, only half listening to beomgyu as he crashed and burned. “Well, my markie poo just texted, so now that you dont need my help anymore, see you in a few,” he said, blowing a kiss and strutting out of the locker room. 

Yes, haechan likes to harass mark. But they were also dating, so nobody really pays much mind to his pointless bullying. Mark was a botanist, specializing in natural magic, specifically plants. He had the patience of a saint, and haechan was utterly smitten with him despite acting like a spoiled brat most of the time. It somehow worked out for them though. 

***

Beomgyu was pretty tired, to say the least. He just wrapped up his performance at the club and was heading back to shower and change into something comfy. It was around 11:30 at night. Yes, he knows he’s being a party pooper by leaving somewhat early, but honestly? The thought of curling up in bed with a warm mug of tea and his sketchpad and pencils sounded like heaven right about now. Normally on Fridays he would stay with his band and other friends until maybe 1am and then head back, but tonight he just wasn't feeling it. 

When he got to his building, he glanced up, noting how a lot of the room lights were on. That was a bit strange, but he just assumed it was another frat boy invasion where they would run through the dorm buildings chanting and screaming and then leave with a trail of chaos. One time he even walked out of his room into the hall and almost got caught in the middle of a water gun fight. Luckily he slammed the door just in time, and soobin cast a waterproof rune as well as a barricade rune so that nobody could break in and squirt them with water guns. Taehyun and hueningkai unfortunately did not make it out unscathed. 

Beomgyu chuckled at the memory from last month. Apparently, taehyun was sleeping and got bombarded with water guns from the frat boy invasion. He was quick enough to catch an unlucky bastard, and almost tormented him with his voice, whispering soft words of doom in the frat boy’s ear until hyuka finally took mercy on the poor soul and made taehyun release him. 

Nevertheless, their room was avoided for awhile. Nobody disrupts taehyun in his sleep now. 

Beomgyu entered the front glass doors of his dorm’s building and prepared the trek up the three flights of stairs to the third floor where his room was. He would have taken the elevator, but usually its crowded and takes forever. 

However, when he stepped foot into the building, something wasnt right. 

“Dont come in here!” he heard a shout from the RA at the front desk. They were frantically on the phone and sweating buckets of water. 

Hoshi was an abjurer, meaning his magic was protection. He could conjure up protection charms, magic circles, and stuff like that, which made him the best candidate in the entire building as the front desk RA. nothing bad will ever get past him as long as he’s sitting at the front desk. 

“What?” beomgyu asked, stopping in front of the doorway to the stairwell. He looked back at hoshi’s frantic face with confusion. 

Hoshi held up a finger indicating for beomgyu to wait, and then he nodded while listening on the phone. “I understand. I will lock down the entire place immediately. Unfortunately one more person entered the building, but everyone after him will be kept out.” then he hung up the phone, and beomgyu was more confused than ever. 

Also it was starting to get hot in there. And did he mention that his pulse was starting to race? 

“What the hell is happening?” beomgyu panted, walking over to hoshi instead of heading upstairs. 

Hoshi fanned his flush face, trying not to look at beomgyu. 

“Beomgyu please, dont step any closer, otherwise i dont know if i will be able to control myself. You look incredibly hot by the way, and oh god- where’s woozi?” 

“Hoshi, you arent making any sense,” beomgyu said, licking his lips and running a hand through his messy hair. He was burning up now, his skin on fire.

Hoshi began to mutter under his breath, and then a huge wall of magic erupted around the perimeter of the entire building. Once he was done, he glanced at beomgyu and then looked away. He gripped the edge of the front desk with a death grip. 

Beomgyu’s eyes roamed all over the other male’s face and chest and then lower-

Beomgyu shook his head, trying to snap out of it.

“Hoshi, no offense, but why the hell do i want to kiss you all over right now? Im literally going to jump you or anyone else that walks into this room,” beomgyu rasped. His head was getting fuzzy and his vision blurry. 

And why the hell was he so _hot_?!

“Its not your fault,” hoshi whined. “Someone on the second floor made an aphrodisiac potion in their room, that's against the rules by the way, and it went horribly wrong. Now the entire building is contaminated! It didnt help that we were also fanning the entire place while the maintenance guys were fixing the vents and air conditioning.”

Beomgyu would have paled at that if he wasnt so freaking flushed and horny. 

“You mean to tell me...that this entire dorm building is now full of very horny university students from a very potent aphrodisiac potion, and there is no way to vent it out?” beomgyu asked, his eyes widening and dilating, but that could also be from the potion that was currently coursing through his lungs and the rest of his body. 

Hoshi nodded. “Its too late. By the time we realized what was happening, most of the building’s air was already contaminated. And before you ask, no we cant risk opening any windows or doors to air the place out. If this gets all over campus….”

Beomgyu really did pale at that. “No, you’re right, we cant let it spread. So what do we all have to do?”

Hoshi gripped his hair, trying to keep from flinging himself at beomgyu. “Yeonjun is on it right now. He’s going to send a message to everyone over the intercom. Right now im just keeping the perimeter blocked off so people cant wander outside.” 

Hoshi finally looked at beomgyu in the eyes, the full effects of the potion reaching his heart and entire body. 

“The entire dorm building is going to be in lockdown. No one is allowed to enter. And no one is allowed to leave.”

Beomgyu got goosebumps at the way hoshi was looking at him. It wasnt his fault, but still beomgyu really didnt want to basically have sex with his RA. that was gross. And hoshi has a boyfriend. 

“Hoshi...you need to find woozi right now,” beomgyu warned. 

“Please leave as fast as you can,” hoshi pleaded. 

Beomgyu didnt have to be told twice. He was already at the stairwell door before hoshi had a chance to make it over his desk. 

***

Beomgyu looked around the halls, his heart pounding as he ran. 

The entire place was a disaster and completely chaotic. People were screaming, people were running, others were barricading their doors, and lots and lots of people were making out all over the place. Against the walls, on the floor, in the bathrooms. It was a literal zoo in there, and the pheromones and hormones were raging beyond control. 

Beomgyu had one destination in mind: his room. If anyone could keep him safe, it was soobin. He could cast a rune or something on their door and make sure nobody could come in. 

People were all staring at him like he was prey, and to be honest, he almost jumped a few people himself. Now that he was in the building longer, the aphrodisiac was seriously messing with his brain and hormones. 

He was extremely hard down there, and for some ungodly reason he kept smelling strawberry scented soap. He almost whimpered at the thought of it, and he was so confused. 

God he needed to fuck so badly, but the thought of doing it with someone random in his building was the only thing keeping him sane enough to control himself. He really didnt want to get up close and personal with someone he barely knew. 

He managed to yank his arm free from some of the people grabbing at his sleeve, the hallways were crowded and he had only a few feet left to go until he was in his room. 

He grabbed the knob and desperately pushed it open.

“Soobin! Help! Everyone is going crazy out here, and-” beomgyu bashed the door to their room open, running inside and closing it frantically. He stopped at the doorway though, surprise written all over his face. “What the _hell_ are you doing in here Kang?” he hissed out.

He wanted to groan and scream out at the world. Taehyun was the very last person he wanted to see right now. If he couldnt control himself earlier with random people, just think of the catastrophe that would occur if he was in a closed space with _taehyun._ For heaven’s sake, he wanted to pound into taehyun on a normal day, imagine how he must be feeling with a very potent aphrodisiac raging through his body now. 

Taehyun was currently on the ground with his back resting against beomgyu’s bed, his knees brought up to his chest. Sweat was beaded on his forehead and he looked just as crazed as the rest of them. He shot a harsh glare in beomgyu’s direction, the effects of the potion making his patience wear thin. 

“Shut up, Choi. A ton of people were banging on my door trying to get in my pants, and i figured the safest place would be the resident emo boy’s room. Nobody will look for me here,” he snorted out, pissing beomgyu off. His patience was also run thin and dry with the potion. 

“Hold up a second, are you implying nobody wants to get laid with me? Think again pretty boy,” beomgyu said cockily, brushing a hand through his messy black hair. 

Taehyun gulped, trying not to let the potion mess with his senses. He does not want beomgyu to fuck him, he does not want beomgyu to fuck him…

“Ugh its hot in here, cant we like, turn on a fan or something?” taehyun complained, trying to cool his hot skin down. 

“First of all, how rude of you to just come in here and start demanding things. And second, no we cant because i just spoke with hoshi and we cant spread the aphrodisiac any more than it already is,” beomgyu bitched. 

Taehyun audibly groaned in frustration, and beomgyu gulped at the sound. He was trying to convince himself that it sounded so good only because taehyun was a spellsinger and not because he was basically seconds away from having the younger boy riding him like there was no tomorrow-

 _“Hello everyone, this is your dorm’s fourth floor and future head RA, Choi Yeonjun,”_ a smooth voice sounded on the sound system throughout the floors of the building. _“It would seem that the effects of the aphrodisiac potion will not wear off for another 7 hours. Everyone in this dorm has been affected and contaminated. It is best to try and keep calm in this current situation. We are now under heavy lockdown. I repeat we are under heavy lockdown. No student is allowed to leave the building, and no one is allowed to enter in order to prevent the spread of the potion to the rest of the campus. You are not allowed to open the windows or doors, and you are not allowed to start any electrical appliances to further spread the potion throughout the building until we get it under control. This is going to be a heavy quarantine, so I advise you all to stay where you are and do not venture out into the halls. I repeat, you must stay where you are. Please try and separate from each other as best you can, and stay in different rooms with minimum people. We will keep you further updated. Thank you.”_

“Are you _kidding_ me?” beomgyu said, glaring at the speaker on the wall in his room. “How the hell do they expect all of us to sit here and just pretend we arent suffering from the aphrodisiac? My dick is so hard i can play baseball with it!” beomgyu stomped a shoe at his door, kicking it in anger and sexual frustration. 

A snort behind him made him turn his glare on the pretty redhead who was still in his room. “This isnt funny kang. They are literally blue-balling us for 7 hours! Im going to die!” 

“Im sure you’ve gone longer without a bed buddy,” taehyun shot back. 

“Why do you keep insisting i have never gotten fucked before?!” beomgyu growled out in frustration. He walked over to taehyun and bent down, gripping his hoodie and dragging the boy close to his face. He was breathing heavily in anger, which was really a bad thing to do because taehyun smelled incredible and now he cant help but point his glare from taehyun’s eyes to his perfect lips. 

Taehyun was also breathing harshly, his breath hitting beomgyu’s lips. “Just stating the facts,” he said, his voice a bit hoarse. 

“Look at you, all smug and shit. What if i told you i jerk off to you at night? Hmm? Maybe I havent fucked anybody on campus because they arent you,” shit, he didnt mean to say that. Damn this potion! 

The room just got about a hundred degrees hotter, taehyun’s chest heaving up and down under beomgyu’s fist. That’s when beomgyu realized what type of hoodie taehyun was wearing, momentarily forgetting about his sexual craze he was falling under due to the potion.

“Wait- is this my hoodie?” he questioned. 

Taehyun ripped away from his grasp and crawled over to the door, trying to escape. “Well, it should be fine out there right now, right? I think im gonna go, bye now-” he said, reaching for the doorknob.

Beomgyu crouched and gripped his ankle, dragging taehyun back. “Dont you _dare_ open that door taehyun! I dont feel like getting deflowered by the rest of the dorm! They are vultures out there!” 

Taehyun snorted again, twisting his body so he was looking at beomgyu, laughter in his eyes. “Only virgins get deflowered...and yes, its your hoodie. It was sitting there on your desk chair and I had to wear it so badly,” he muttered, glancing down at his ankle that beomgyu still held on to. His skin felt like it was getting branded with how scorching hot beomgyu felt right now. 

“Why?” beomgyu asked, this time curious. 

“God, dont you pay any attention in potion’s class at all?!” taehyun groaned, kicking his leg half-heartedly to try and shake beomgyu off. His touch was amazing, and it so was not helping his hormones right now. 

“No? Its boring,” beomgyu said without remorse.

Taehyun sighed. “The aphrodisiac potion does more than just increase your sex drive. It enhances all of your senses to an unbearable amount. Meaning it gets into your head and you start to crave anything you find that smells good, or tastes good, or sounds good to you tenfold. Its like an addiction and you start to go crazy with withdrawals if you cant have it right away.”

“I still have no fucking idea what you are saying taehyun. There was a reason why i blanked out in the middle of class. If i didnt want to hear it the first time, what makes you think i want to hear it a second time?” beomgyu said. 

Taehyun gritted his teeth. He needs to get out of this room. No, he needs to jump beomgyu. No, he needs to get out. Ugh this was frustrating!

“You are so fucking annoying!” taehyun shouted at him, spurring beomgyu’s anger back. “I needed your hoodie because i literally was going to rip my own hair out if i didnt have something of yours, okay? You smell fucking incredible like lavender and im just trying my best to not rub my body all over you like a dog in heat! There, does that answer your question?” 

Beomgyu blinked at him in shock, not sure if he heard that right. Taehyun gulped, licking his lips and wiping some of the sweat off the side of his face. It was still way too hot in here. He needs air. He needs to get away from beomgyu’s scent. This was a bad idea. 

Then a slow smile creeped up on beomgyu’s lips, and his eyes flashed with heat. He tightened his grip on taehyun’s ankle, almost like he could sense the boy’s need to run, and he crawled over to him like a predator hunting his prey. Taehyun made a poor attempt to scoot back and away from him. 

“Well, now that you mention it, this does make more sense,” beomgyu drawled out in his deep voice that just made taehyun harder in his joggers. Curse his sexy voice! _He_ was the spellsinger dammit! 

“What does?” taehyun said reluctantly as he scooted back another couple inches, beomgyu’s iron grip still on his ankle. 

“Why i’ve wanted to have my tongue down your throat since the moment i stepped into the building tonight. Why i wanted to find you and see what you look like when you fall apart, maybe hear my name on your lips.”

“S-stop it,” taehyun said weakly, his back hitting the door. He had nowhere else to run. He was trapped. 

Beomgyu grinned at him. “Stop glaring at me sweetheart, i know you want me just as much as i want you.”

“Fuck you, or me, or ugh!” taehyun grunted, bumping his head against the door. They were both panting in the room, trying to ignore the sounds of shouts, moans, and chaos still out there in the halls. 

The aphrodisiac potion was most likely at its peak by now, the full effect coursing through everyone’s veins. Beomgyu can guess it was probably a bloodbath out there at the moment. He honestly feels like he was going to go feral at any second if he didnt have taehyun under him, or on top of him, or bent over or-

Shit. he’s gotta get a grip on himself. But his dick was aching so bad, his heart was pounding right out of his chest, and taehyun looked so so pretty right there against the door with his eyelids half shut and a huge bulge in his pants that really cant be comfortable. Not to mention he was wearing _his_ hoodie, which beomgyu liked a lot more than he would ever say. 

“Taehyun,” beomgyu whined. “Taehyun im dying here. Just say the word and ill do it.”

Despite the potion making him want to slam taehyun against the wall, or the floor, or the bed, or anywhere really- right, despite the potion making him want to fuck taehyun’s brains out, he likes taehyun too much to not do it until he has permission. He was a gentleman and shit. Or at least, he really was trying to be. 

“How thoughtful of you,” taehyun laughed, trying not to shift on the ground. His hard-on hurt way too much. “Asking for my permission like im some virgin-”

“Taehyun,” beomgyu growled out his name, sending a shiver of pleasure down his spine. “Im really trying here taehyun. Ive wanted to basically rail you since the day we met, and now it physically pains me to hold myself back when this damn potion is making me want you about a thousand times more than i usually do on a daily basis. So, if you dont want me to fuck you right here, right now, then please tell me so that i can just chop my dick off or something.”

Despite the situation they were in, taehyun still laughed at beomgyu’s vulgar choice of words. Honestly, this was hilarious. But also beomgyu had a point.

At taehyun’s silence, Beomgyu finally let go of taehyun’s ankle and backed away. Taehyun audibly whined at that, and honestly? He didnt have to be a spellsinger for beomgyu to become entranced. 

Finally taehyun couldnt take it anymore. He stood up and faced the door. Beomgyu’s heart literally plummeted when he thought he was going to leave him. His heart shattered at the thought of taehyun seeking someone else out to help relieve him from the effects of the aphrodisiac. 

But then beomgyu heard a click to the lock on the door. He didnt even realize it was unlocked all this time. 

And taehyun was still in the stuffy room with him without ventilation. Hope started to flare through beomgyu’s veins, excitement making his heart kick start again. Taehyun turned around, and the look in his eyes made beomgyu want to come right there and then. 

Taehyun creeped closer, staring down at beomgyu who was still on the floor. 

“Lube,” he demanded. Shit, that was fucking hot, beomgyu had to move some of his dark hair out of his eyes to see taehyun better as he looked up at him. 

“Soobin’s drawer. Soobin always has some, just in case he thinks too much about yeonjun at night,” beomgyu smirked, laughing at the torture his roommate must be feeling right now. 

“Choi, i dont want to hear you talking about anyone other than me right now. The last thing you want is for me to get jealous again,” taehyun warned him as he shifted over to soobin’s side of the room and dug around in his top drawer. 

“Ooo, so you are the jealous type, are you? What would you have done if i went to someone else’s room down the hall instead? I'm pretty sure if I begged for it, anyone would give me what i want. If i asked them to just take me and bend me over-”

Beomgyu smirked like a brat at taehyun as he stomped over angrily and gripped his hair, tilting his head up higher, anger in his eyes. This is exactly what beomgyu wanted. He wanted to rile taehyun up. 

“What do you mean by ‘again’? Hmm?” beomgyu purred, letting taehyun manhandle him however he wanted. 

“You cant be with anyone but me,” taehyun said, dead serious now. He lowered himself in beomgyu’s lap, both knees on either side of him as he straddled the older boy, his hand still in his hair and tugging.

The smirk never left beomgyu’s face as he shifted himself so that taehyun can sit even more comfortably in his lap, the red head scooting closer to the point there was no more space between them. They were smashed together, the heat unbearable. 

“You look angry sweetheart, how about you take all that energy and put it to good use?” he whispered, his hands smoothing up the sides of taehyun’s thighs and back down again. 

Taehyun bucked his hips lightly, seeking out much needed friction and then moaning. He doesnt think there will be much foreplay tonight, not with how desperate they both are. He angled his head, bringing his lips impossibly close to beomgyu’s.

“Fine, tell me what you want,” taehyun whispered back, sliding his other hand slowly down beomgyu’s shirt and gripping the edge of it. 

“I want everything from you,” beomgyu said, leaning forward and pressing his lips to taehyun’s. 

Taehyun immediately kissed back. It was sweet at first, maybe for like 2 seconds, and then it escalated to becoming deep and dirty really quick. He tugged on beomgyu’s hair as he sat straighter in his lap and grinded into him, their tongues melding together back and forth. 

Pretty soon their shirts were up and over their heads and littering the floor next to them. Beomgyu switched their positions so that taehyun was flat on his back on the rug, their lips not detaching for a second. He skimmed his fingers down taehyun’s sides and abdomen, feeling every inch of his body and memorizing it like he’s wanted to do all this time. Then his fingers made it to the waistband of taehyun’s athletic joggers. Taehyun whimpered against beomgyu’s lips, his breath hot. 

“I didnt know you were so sensitive,” beomgyu muttered against his lips, sipping at them as he talked and his hand slowly working his pants down his thighs.

“Beomgyu,” taehyun whined. 

“I like it when you say my name like that,” beomgyu chuckled. 

“Please dont be an asshole for once and just hurry up,” taehyun complained, bringing his hands over beomgyu’s neck and scratching lightly down his back. He tried to buck his hips up so that he could get some relief, and beomgyu hissed in his ear when he succeeded. 

“That wasnt nice,” beomgyu said, sliding the pants down and off, and then he was back to kissing taehyun’s lips for a few more seconds, swirling his tongue in and out. Next he worked at his boxers, and soon those were off. 

Taehyun detached his lips from beomgyu’s. “Beomgyu you looked totally hot and fuckable in those pants earlier, to the point i was going to chop off Haechan's hand just for touching you. But they really need to come off now,” he demanded. Then he moved his hands to beomgyu’s front, working at the belt and button. 

Pretty soon beomgyu heard a click and a zip again, and this time he couldnt be more grateful. Taehyun shamelessly shoved the pants down and beomgyu helped to work them off. They were on tight from the heat and the fact that they hugged his thighs deliciously. 

Beomgyu sighed in relief when his cock was finally free. They were both sporting a raging boner, as well as probably half the dorm at that moment. 

“Impatient arent we?” beomgyu taunted, moving to grip taehyun’s cock and wrap his fist around it. Taehyun bit his lip, his eyes gazing back at beomgyu’s. 

“Ive been waiting for this since the moment i met you. I literally wanted you to tackle me and fuck me right there on the field, so yeah, im a little impatient and god im so _horny,_ ” he growled out in frustration, moving his hips as a sign for beomgyu to hurry it the hell up. 

Finally he had a clear view of beomgyu’s pretty hands. And it was more beautiful than he imagined. Because instead of watching them draw and paint, he instead was watching beomgyu’s hand flick up and down as he fisted his cock, starting a rhythm that felt heavenly. 

Taehyun couldnt take it anymore. He gripped the back of beomgyu’s neck and brought him in again, kissing him desperately while beomgyu continued to pump him, trying to make him reach the edge. Which happened within the next few seconds since they were literally high off of an aphrodisiac. 

Taehyun moaned into beomgyu’s mouth, the sounds getting swallowed up by the fact that beomgyu had his tongue down his throat again. He sounded so pretty and it was driving beomgyu wild. 

Next thing beomgyu knew, taehyun was pushing him off a bit so that they were sitting up. Then his lips were trailing from beomgyu’s own, to his neck, down his chest and abdomen to finally his aching dick. 

“My turn,” taehyun said, licking his swollen lips. He gazed up at beomgyu as he licked from the bottom to the top of his cock, swirling his tongue around beomgyu’s tip and swallowing the precum. 

“Oh god,” beomgyu swore, his hand immediately going to taehyun’s red hair and taehyun swallowed as much as he could. He then got to work, sucking and hollowing out his cheeks, bobbing his head up and down. He kept eye contact with beomgyu as he did this, which made beomgyu flush all over. 

“You look so pretty like this,” beomgyu muttered in between pants, trying not to buck his hips up and accidentally make taehyun gag. Taehyun went back down, humming as he licked, which was going to make beomgyu cum right then and there. He tugged taehyun’s hair a bit, trying to warn him. “Taehyun, im close,” he growled out, which made taehyun hard once again. 

Taehyun was a spellsinger, sounds made him sensitive, and beomgyu’s deep voice did things to him he doesnt care to admit. Many times in the past he’s jerked off to the sound of beomgyu singing or the thought of his daegu accent coming out. 

Taehyun lightly scraped his teeth against a vein and beomgyu lost it, spilling into his mouth. Taehyun swallowed up most of it, not letting up till it was all gone. A bit of cum dribbled out of the sides of his mouth but he didnt care. Beomgyu’s eyes rolled to the back of his head at the feel of taehyun’s warm mouth around him. Finally, taehyun popped off, rubbing his chin clean with the back of his hand and a smirk on his face. 

When beomgyu finally recovered, he fluttered his eyes open and stared at the beautiful boy in front of him. They were both a wreck, looking fucked out and flushed. They were sweating big time from the fact that the entire dorm was like 100 degrees and the potion was raging through everyone’s bodies. Beomgyu’s hair was messed up from taehyun tugging at it, taehyun’s lips were red and swollen, and there was probably cum on them, but they honestly couldnt care. Not with their minds a mess and their feelings amped up by a thousand. 

“On your knees, now,” beomgyu demanded, unable to hold himself back anymore. 

Taehyun was happy to oblige, turning over so that he was on his hands and knees, spread open for beomgyu and waiting. Beomgyu groaned out loud at that, grabbing the lube that was tossed to the side and finally squirting some on his fingers. He warmed it up and soon one finger was circling the rim of taehyun’s ass. 

“Let’s see how athletic you really are,” beomgyu laughed, inserting a finger and making taehyun flinch slightly. He went gentle at first despite his need to be inside taehyun like some animal. “How many rounds you think we can go before the night is over?” he wondered. 

“Dont know, dont care,” taehyun moaned, his head hanging down towards the floor. “And im plenty athletic. Lets see if you can keep up with _me,_ ” he snarked back, but then gasped when beomgyu entered a second finger, slowly fucking in and out of him to help prep him for the pounding he was about to have. 

They were quiet for a few minutes while beomgyu continued working him open. Taehyun was growing impatient, swirling his hips slightly at the feel of beomgyu’s pretty fingers in his ass. For some reason that turned him on big time, his dick straight and brushing briefly against the carpeting. 

“Hurry up beomgyu,” taehyun hissed. 

Beomgyu added a third finger, making taehyun moan out and pretty soon taehyun was meeting him thrust for thrust. “Gotta make sure your pretty ass can take me nice and good. In case you havent noticed, im not small,” beomgyu said with a cocky grin. He removed his hand, making taehyun whine at the loss. 

“Id like to see how your pretty ass can take _my_ dick,” taehyun shot over his shoulder, posing and waiting for beomgyu. 

“Later,” beomgyu promised, getting on his knees behind taehyun and fisting his cock with some lube. He lined it up with taehyun’s hole and then slowly started to push in. 

Taehyun gasped at that, his breath hitching and he accidentally tensed up at the new sensation. “Relax for me pretty, we will take this nice and slow, give you all the time you need,” beomgyu reassured him, rubbing taehyun’s back and waiting with all the control he possibly could before going further. Taehyun smiled at that, relaxing and giving beomgyu the okay, and so the older boy pushed in a few more inches slowly. Taehyun’s eyes fluttered at the feeling of beomgyu scraping his walls and filling him up to the hilt. 

“Oh god you feel so good,” taehyun whined, swirling his hips slightly to try and get him to go deeper. Beomgyu gripped his hips hard and waited for taehyun to adjust. 

“You’re killing me here, hyun. Dont do that unless you want me to cum all over inside you right away,” beomgyu gritted out. Taehyun threw a smirk at him. 

“That doesnt sound so bad,” he said. 

They panted, trying to synch their breaths with each other for a few more seconds, until taehyun said “ok,” in a hoarse voice. 

That’s when the fun really started. 

Beomgyu began to pump shallowly in and out for a few times, trying to set a rhythm instead of just rutting into taehyun right away. after all, he had manners and shit.

But then taehyun did a sexy swirl of his hips, thrusting with beomgyu in perfect time, and beomgyu couldnt hold back any longer. He gripped taehyun’s hips harder and really started going to town on him. 

“You feel amazing,” beomgyu moaned, snapping his hips harshly against taehyun. He thrusted into him, in and out, in and out. Taehyun's arms were starting to feel like mush even though he works out daily. He fell to his elbows on the carpeting, beomgyu angling his hips to go even deeper. There was the sound of heavy breathing and skin on skin, soft whimpers escaping both their lips. 

Taehyun was sure he was getting rug burn on his forearms from the brutal way beomgyu was pounding into him and making him scoot up on the carpet. 

“Cant we take this to the bed?” taehyun gasped out, meeting beomgyu thrust for thrust. 

“Not unless you want cum all over it,” beomgyu whined, his thrusts getting sloppier. Sweat dripped from his forehead and made his bangs stick to the sides of his face. “Cant cuddle you and shit if there’s cum all over,” beomgyu said hoarsely.

God, that just made taehyun flush and want beomgyu even more. Who talks cute like that and offers to cuddle while they were fucking a person mercilessly? Could taehyun get any luckier? 

“Fine, let me lean against it then. I want you deeper,” taehyun said breathlessly. 

Soon beomgyu was pulling out and scooting closer to the bed. Taehyun quickly got up and braced his hands on the edge and bent over, sending beomgyu a frustrated but desperate look over his shoulder. Beomgyu was standing behind him, and then he was back inside, picking up where he left off. His fingers held onto taehyun’s hips again, and he was physically slamming the other boy onto his cock with each thrust. 

Taehyun’s face was buried in the sheets as this angle was so much better, he could feel beomgyu go deeper, he knew the other boy was searching for his sensitive spot. He braced his feet on the carpeted floor and let beomgyu fuck him relentlessly. He has never felt so good before, and it was getting harder and harder to keep quiet, not that anyone would notice since they were all in similar situations in the entire building. 

“Deeper gyu, go even d-deeper,” he begged the older boy. He wanted to feel even more of him, to get impossibly closer. He doesnt even care if he cant walk for a week after this. 

“Im trying hyun, lift your ass up a bit more for me, y-yeah, shit that’s much b-better,” beomgyu stuttered, his mind in a fog. He leaned over taehyun’s back, kissing his shoulder and scraping his teeth at his neck. He snapped his hips particularly hard, and then he found it.

Beomgyu smirked as taehyun let out the loudest whine he’s ever heard. His voice was laced with his magic slightly, which made beomgyu go even more feral. Taehyun clapped a hand to his lips, trying to keep it in and control his magic. He honestly didnt know that his voice could do that during an intimate moment. But then again, he never got fucked really good by the hottest boy in his entire life, so he supposes this didnt come as a surprise. 

“Shit hyun, if other people hear that, they are going to try and tear the door down to get their hands on you,” beomgyu cursed, trying to shake off the even greater effects that taehyun’s magical tone of his voice caused on top of the effects of the aphrodisiac. Still, as he said that he continued to hit the one good spot, making taehyun let out loud shouts with his voice. 

“C-cant help it gyu, you make me f-feel so good, fuck, only you can f-fuck me like this,” taehyun nearly sobbed, clapping a hand over his mouth to try and keep his cries in. 

Beomgyu smirked, his eyes on taehyun with more adoration and love than he had ever shown to someone before. “Damn right, im the only one that gets to see you like this. Promise me you wont let anyone else touch you,” he growled out. Taehyun nodded his head even though beomgyu couldnt see his face properly. 

“Im c-close,” beomgyu breathed in taehyun’s ear, his chest heaving with the exertion. The bed taehyun was bracing himself against started to bump against the wall slightly, that’s how hard they were going at it. He could feel the familiar pool of warmth in his lower abdomen and his thrusts were all over the place now. 

“M-me too,” taehyun mumbled from his hand still covering his mouth. But then he let out another cry and beomgyu really lost all control. 

“You want me to cum inside you or out, pick now,” beomgyu pleaded desperately, unable to hold back. 

“Inside me, i want your cum inside me,” taehyun said, reaching behind him for beomgyu’s hand. Beomgyu was confused, but let taehyun take his hand from his hip and then placed it over his own mouth to silence the noises from his lips.

He almost paused in fucking taehyun, a grin on his lips. “You want me to keep you quiet?” he asked the red head. 

Taehyun nodded, gripping beomgyu’s hand on his mouth for extra coverage. 

Beomgyu lined their bodies up so that they were back to chest. “For some reason, anyone who walks in would think im doing something really bad to you,” he breathed in excitement, hitting taehyun’s sensitive walls once, twice, and then finally groaning deeply in taehyun’s ear as he came all over inside him. He honestly doesnt think he has ever come this hard in his entire life, he just kept pumping taehyun full until it started to make major dirty sounds. 

Beomgyu continued to fuck into taehyun despite his overstimulation to help the other boy get off. He reached forward with his other hand and gripped taehyun’s cock, fisting it to bring him over the edge. It was exactly what taehyun needed, and he let out a huge muffled scream as beomgyu hit his sensitive spot and pumped his cock at the same time. Taehyun’s come spurted out all over beomgyu’s hand, not that he minded. 

Taehyun slowly knelt to the floor, panting harshly against beomgyu’s hand, which he was still holding to his mouth. Beomgyu released it, surprised to see bite marks on his palm. 

“S-sorry about that, i couldnt help it,” taehyun tried to apologize. God, it was like he was a freaking animal, literally. 

Beomgyu went down with him to the floor, where they both leaned on the edge of the bed. “Are you kidding me? That was hot as fuck.” 

Taehyun snorted, resting his head against beomgyu’s shoulder while the older boy started to comb through his sweaty hair. 

“Your cum is literally dripping out of my ass all over my thighs,” taehyun whined. 

“You asked for it,” beomgyu said proudly. 

“Mmm, i did,” taehyun admitted. 

Beomgyu leaned down, kissing the side of taehyun’s face, his cheeks, and his temple. Taehyun giggled at that, sitting up straighter and connecting their lips. They kissed lazily for several minutes, letting their tongues explore each other and taste each other. 

Then beomgyu went and kissed the skin of taehyun’s neck and collarbone, leaving red and purple marks all the way down. He decided to go even farther, sliding down so that his face was in between taehyun’s legs and he was looking up at him from under his lashes. 

“Are you seriously going for round two already?” taehyun asked incredulously with an eyebrow raised. 

“Dont act like you arent ready for another round,” beomgyu scoffed, taking taehyun’s cock in his fist and pumping some more. Taehyun moaned at that and decided to lean his entire back against the side of the bed, spreading his legs wider for beomgyu to do whatever he wanted. 

Beomgyu took his entire dick into his mouth, trying to go down deep. He took his time licking and sucking, nipping the tip playfully every now and then and driving taehyun wild. 

Taehyun bucked his hips and reached down for beomgyu’s hair again. He tugged on it as beomgyu sucked particularly deeply, his tongue swirling all around and even a little drool escaping the corners of his lips. 

“Oh that felt so good,” taehyun stuttered out. So beomgyu did it again. 

Then before he could cum, beomgyu popped off, giggling as he sat up and reached for taehyun’s hands, yanking the younger boy so that he was lying on his back. Then beomgyu pounced on top of him, putting his whole weight on him, and entering taehyun once again. Taehyun immediately wrapped his legs around beomgyu’s waist, locking his feet at his back, and his hands behind his neck. 

“Hang on hyunnie, this is going to be even better than last time~” beomgyu laughed, starting to thrust right on his spot now that he knows exactly where it was. Taehyun’s eyes fluttered shut at that and he started letting out those beautiful sounds all over again. Beomgyu slapped a hand to his mouth, smiling when taehyun bit down slightly onto him. Taehyun scratched all the way down beomgyu’s back as he was thrusted upwards on the carpet from beomgyu fucking into him once again. 

It was going to be a long night. 

***

Taehyun opened his eyes to the bright light pouring in from the closed window. He was currently on his stomach in beomgyu’s bed, the sheets only covering his lower half. His face was to the side and in the mattress, the pillow long gone on the floor somewhere. 

He furrowed his eyebrows at the sound of scritching noises right next to him, and shifted his head to see what it was. 

He gazed at beomgyu through his red bangs, admiring how he looked. Beomgyu’s hair was completely wild and messy, giving him that whole sexed out look. They were both still naked, but covered with sheets. Beomgyu was resting against the headboard, sketchpad in hand and pencil flying across the paper. He had a cute pout on his lips as he concentrated on what he was doing. 

Taehyun usually wasnt impulsive, but he wants to wake up to this every single morning for the rest of his life. 

“Hey,” taehyun rasped out, his voice sore from all the screaming he did. And there was plenty of screaming all night long. 

Beomgyu stopped what he was doing, glancing down at taehyun with a smile on his face and his eyes soft. “Hey,” he replied, his own voice raspy with sleep. It was seriously hot as fuck, and taehyun was starting to think he had a voice kink. 

“What you doing?” taehyun asked, beginning to shift and sit up. 

“Wait no! Stay like that a little longer,” beomgyu asked, motioning for taehyun to go back onto his stomach with the sheets around his waist and legs. 

“What?” taehyun said, but still doing what beomgyu asked. 

“You looked so beautiful lying there in the morning sun, skin glowing and bare. Your red hair was messily thrown over the mattress and i just had to draw you right away,” beomgyu said, beginning to sketch frantically some more. 

“You’re drawing me?” taehyun whispered, completely shocked and feeling his heart pound and butterflies fly around in his stomach.

“Mmm,” beomgyu confirmed. “Hey, can you look at me the way you did when you first woke up. You know, strike a pose with your gaze through your bangs and glancing over your arm? Yeah, just like that,” beomgyu said as taehyun adjusted himself back to his original position. “You’re gorgeous,” beomgyu whispered. 

Taehyun flushed at that, his eyes starting to water with emotion. 

“Can i see when you’re done?” he muttered into the mattress. 

Beomgyu nodded, not hesitating. “Sure. this wont be finished for a while though, because i think i want to use watercolor on this. But you can take a look at the others in a minute.”

Taehyun blinked, holding his breath at what beomgyu said. “Others?” he said quietly. 

Beomgyu stopped sketching, looking back down at taehyun’s face and into his eyes. He smiled a bit shyly and nodded again. “Yeah...i have several sketches of you in my pile over there that is covered. I dont let anyone see them until they are done, or ever if they are really personal to me, but i dont mind showing just you.”

“Beomgyu, you better start drawing faster,” taehyun warned. 

Beomgyu gave him a look of confusion. “Why?” 

“Because if you arent riding me in the next 5 minutes, im going to jump you,” taehyun said dead serious. 

“Are you still affected by the aphrodisiac? That should have worn off maybe like 3 hours ago,” beomgyu started to say. 

“No, it isnt the potion. Im seriously in love with you, and im going to want to make love to you basically on every single surface,” taehyun confessed shamelessly. 

Beomgyu blinked, stunned at his words. Then he smiled, tossing his sketchpad to his desk and then tackling taehyun to the bed in a fit of giggles. 

“Good, because im seriously in love with you too,” he said, nuzzling his head into the crook of taehyun’s neck, inhaling deeply. He paused suddenly, and lifted up to look at taehyun. 

“Hey hyun, what scent shampoo do you use?” he wondered randomly, a thought occurring to him. 

“Strawberry, why? Its my favorite,” taehyun answered immediately without hesitation. 

Beomgyu smiled big and bright, kissing him smack on the lips and melting into him. Turns out his favorite scent was going to be strawberry from now on. 

It was about 45 minutes later when soobin barged into their shared room finally. 

“Please tell me you guys are decent,” he said, trying not to look at beomgyu’s side of the room. 

“We are covered, if that’s what you mean. And no, we arent fucking. We are cuddling,” beomgyu answered cheekily. 

“After fucking,” taehyun added in with a snicker. 

Soobin looked over at them, rolling his eyes. 

Both taehyun and beomgyu gasped at the state their friend and responsible RA was in. 

“What the hell _happened_ to you? Did you get attacked by a freaking wild animal?!” beomgyu shouted. 

Soobin’s blue hair was a mess, his dress shirt was unbuttoned from the chest to mid way, and then the rest of the buttons were mismatched, like he hurriedly put it on without looking. His face was flushed, and there were literally bite marks covering his arms and chest and neck. 

Instead of getting embarrassed, soobin smirked at the two of them. 

“Yeonjun’s a biter it would seem,” he said, making beomgyu and taehyun gag in exaggeration.

“Ew, we didnt need to know that,” taehyun said, throwing beomgyu’s pillow at soobin. 

“I thought you two were trying to keep the damage under control,” beomgyu accused, squinting his eyes in suspicion. “What happened to being responsible and reliable RAs?” 

Soobin shrugged. “Yeonjun couldnt leave his room due to the amount of pheromones in the air making him the main target of his entire floor. The poor guy was also one of the first to get hit with the potion, and so he was experiencing the worst side effects. Naturally, it was my duty to help out a fellow student in need.”

“Naturally,” taehyun repeated sarcastically. 

Then soobin walked over to his drawer, digging around in it. “Alright, where’s my lube?” he asked, glaring at beomgyu. 

“Probably by the nightstand on the floor,” beomgyu said, grinning cutely at soobin. “Why? You guys arent done yet?” he taunted. 

Soobin picked up the half used tube, and smirked at them. “Far from it,” he said. “Yeonjun has extraordinary stamina.” 

“You make it sound like its hard to keep up with him,” taehyun snorted, shifting comfortably in beomgyu’s arms. 

Soobin laughed at that, giving the two a wink. “Actually, its good that he has a lot of stamina. He needs it so he can keep up with _me._ ” 

“Aww eww noooo,” beomgyu yelled, covering his ears. 

And then soobin walked back out, shutting the door and casting a rune on it to make sure nobody would disturb beomgyu and taehyun all morning. Many times people come knocking on their door asking for soobin to come help them, and with this mess, he has no doubt he’s got a lot of cleaning up to do. 

But of course, he will deal with all of that after he’s satisfied with his need for yeonjun.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not edited at all lmao  
> I had this idea and had to write it out. It is not meant to be taken seriously, and was purely self-indulgent.  
> I have been in a writing slump for a while, and this was just a fun small thing I did to help bring me out of it. 
> 
> Thoughts/comments/opinions are appreciated!  
> Also, would anyone be willing to read a yeonbin side to this? or just random oneshots set in this world as part of the series? let me know!
> 
> Edit:  
> I made a twitter and cc for my ao3 account, so come follow me and don't hesitate to tell me how you feel!  
> @eternitxt03  
> curiouscat.me/eternitxt03


End file.
